


Ai na hod in Yu feva

by endgametike



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgametike/pseuds/endgametike
Summary: Bellamy Blake x readerWhat will happen when Bellamy chooses Pike instead of you ?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Ai na hod in Yu feva

  
Bellamy x reader 

  
You were sitting in your room with Kane, your dad. You have been doing this meetings for about a week now, all because of Pike. And now he got Bellamy, your Bellamy. You were in love with him. You’ve been in love with him since you first met him, when the 100 arrived on Earth for the first time. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Your dad’s voice got you back to reality. He sounded worried, genuinely worried. 

“Apart from Bellamy siding up with Pike? I’m doing great.”

You were being ironic. You always did that when you were uncomfortable talking about something. So Kane didn’t say a word after that. 

“How long are Harper and Miller going to take? We don’t have much time. Lincoln was already arrested and we need to free him. I promised Octavia. I promised Lincoln.”

Octavia was really important to you. She was your first friend on Earth and you told her everything. And Lincoln....well, Lincoln taught you how to fight and helped you hiding from the Grounders. You owed him your life, and he was your friend. You couldn’t leave him to die. 

Finally, you heard some footsteps and someone knocks. Harper and Miller said the password and enter your room. 

“Took you long enough.”

“Sorry, I had to get rid of Monty. He’s with Pike too....”

“Ok, let’s review the plan “

“Y/n, can we talk?” 

You froze when you heard Bellamy’s voice. You missed him, you missed kissing him, you missed talking with him, you missed everything about him. But you were too proud to answer him.

“Y/n answer me”

“Or else what? You’re going to get me arrested for disrespecting a guard ? Try me.”

“I just wanna talk. Please.”

You felt him getting closer to you and touching your shoulder.

“Don’t come any closer. Step away from me.”

“Y/n please.”

“I said step away!”

You turned around and pushed him. Bellamy falls and before you could do or say anything , you saw guards coming with Pike. 

“Y/n Kane, you are under arrested for assaulting a member of the guard .”

  
“What did you do to end up here?”

You recognized Lincoln’s voice immediately and chuckled a little. 

“Bellamy needed a lesson. Seems like I broke the law and assaulted a guard. Bullshit if you ask me.”

You looked at Lincoln and saw him smile. 

“I see you’re still the same Kane. I missed you.”

“We have a plan. My dad has a plan.”

  
“Y/n wake up! Kane. Belomi ste hir.”

You woke up as soon as you realized what Lincoln was saying.

“Chit ste he doing hir?”

“Yu should as op em”

“Pike, I would say it’s a pleasure to see you, but then I’de be lying, and I guess that’s against the law too. But hey, I’m already arrested so who cares right ?” 

“Bellamy dropped the charges, you are free to go. But you can’t leave the camp. Your every movements will be watched and I’ll be waiting for you to slip away so I can get that smirk out of your face.”

“Bite me.”

You rolled your eyes and turned around to face Lincoln.

“Ai na kom op bakon gon Yu. Ai promise .”

“Stay yuj, Yu are a gona.”

“What is she saying Bellamy ?”

“I don’t know sir.”

“What are you saying? You’re not one of them stop speaking their language.” 

You looked at Pike with disgust in your eyes. 

“Jok Yu”

  
“A thank you would be nice.”

You kept walking, ignoring the fact that Bellamy was right next to you. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Bellamy, do you want me to thank you for freeing me after locking me up?”

You entered your room trying to close the door, but Bellamy still made it inside.

“I’m doing this for you! To protect you! You and Octavia are the most important people in my life, and I can’t lose you to the Grounders.”

“Bullshit Bellamy. Keep telling yourself that. The Grounders weren’t attacking , they were sent to protect us! Can’t you see what you’ve become?” 

You finally looked at Bellamy and you noticed a tear falling on his cheek.

“You’re not the Bellamy I loved anymore. You let them lock me up. You let them lock Lincoln up. Pike wants to kill every Grounder, and if he has to take down some of his own, he will. Don’t think he’ll save you if you need.”

Bellamy now had more tears running down his face and you tried to keep yourself together.

“He told me he would protect you and Octavia. I can’t lose you! I love you and if this what I need to do to keep you safe, then that’s what I’m going to do, even if you hate me for that.”

“Go float yourself.”

Bellamy left the room and after you heard the door closing you sat in your bed crying.

You, your father, Harper and Miller had been spending the last week coming up with a plan. You were kinda nervous, but it was working. You had Pike on the jeep and the door were open. There was only a small problem. 

“Bellamy get out of the way!”

“I’m sorry Y/n I can’t let you do this!” 

You were starting to get nervous and you were trembling. You heard Kane’s voice.

“Y/n you can do this, c’mon.”

“I’m trying!”

Expect you weren’t. You couldn’t hit Bellamy, even if you wanted to, you couldn’t. You loved him. You felt someone grabbing you and putting handcuffs around your wrists. You turned your head around and saw Bellamy mouthing an “I’m sorry”.

You had been sobbing for the past hour, while your dad held you in his arms and rubbed your back. 

“I’m so sorry, I should have just ran him over.”

Your father looked you in the eyes with a look you knew well, he used to do it when you where only a kid and broke something. It always made you feel good, as if it wasn’t your fault. 

“It’s fine Y/n. We understand, it’s not your fault.”

“Chancellor on deck!”

You rolled your eyes and swiped away the tears as you saw the guards and Pike.

“I thought we had more time.” Marcus murmured under his breath, holding you closer to him, as if it would protect you.

You saw Bellamy appear from behind Pike and you locked eyes with him.

“Each of you have committed the same crimes and as such, will all suffer the same punishment. Death.”

“Excuse me ? What did they do? I was the one the one driving the jeep, all they did was follow my orders.”

Kane grabbed your arm pulling you down.

“I think what Y/n is trying to say is that my people did nothing . Don’t let them suffer for my crimes....please.”

It was the first time you heard Lincoln begging for anything and you could hear the despair on his voice. 

“Sir, Lincoln’s right. All the others did was run through an open door, the same thing we would do if we were in there.” 

Bellamy murmured, glancing over at you. You looked away, you couldn’t even stare at Bellamy without wanting to attack him.

“I believe that’s true. Kane , Lincoln, Sinclair and Y/n. As the leaders of this coup, you will pay for your crimes with your lives. Execution is set for dawn.” 

You finally looked over to Bellamy to see his reaction. His eyes were red and tears were running down his cheek.

“Ai laik going gon frag op Yu.”

“I told you to stop speaking their language.”

“Jok Yu pike. En hon daun Belomi kom Yu gon hell.”

Pike left the room followed by Bellamy and his guards. Bellamy looked to you one last time, his heart beating faster than ever. He made a mistake , and he only realized that now.

  
“Ai badan klin hayon taim emo dula op anything gon em Ai na frag op emo.”

“Ething na na ku Y/n , Ai laik hir gon Yu”

You heard footsteps and saw your dad being dragged by some guards back to the cell.

“Dad! Are you okay? What did they do to you ?”

“It was Abby. She asked for one last moment with me.”

“Oh. Abby.”

You looked down. You were truly happy for your dad, you just never thought he would be with anyone but your mom.

“Y/n I..”

You interrupted him.

“You love her.”

You only realized what you said after you said it . Your dad looked at you with a sad look, reminding your mom. You looked exactly like her.

“It’s fine. Mom would understand it . I understand it. “

You put your hand on top of his, smiling sadly.

“Octavia ? Oh my god.”

You ran to your best friend and hugged her tightly. 

“Yu found yumi.”

“Always.”

Octavia looked tired, but relieved at the same time.

“We need to move quick, it won’t take Pike long to figure out something’s up.” 

“Where are we going exactly?”

Your dad looked at Octavia hoping she had a plan. And she did .

“Down.” She answered as she lifted up one of the square floorboards revealing a small space.”Who wants to go first?” 

One one by one, everyone started getting inside, until it was only you, Lincoln , Octavia and Kane left.

“I have a message for the traitors.” Pike’s voice spoke through the radio. “There will be an execution today. Either turn yourselves in, or the other grounder prisoners will die in your place.”

You stayed still as Octavia and Lincoln talked. It was your fault.

“No!” Octavia cried out and you turned around to see her passed away on your dad’s arms. 

“honey c’mon.”

“I’m going dad.”

You smiled at him, although you knew exactly what you were going to do.

“Ai laik going kom Yu. Oso gon daun together.”

“Nou! Yu are going kom emo, stay klir. Gon Ai.”

“Em ste Ai fault emo are going gon get don frag op. Ai laik going kom Yu.”

  
You were going to die. This was it. This was the end. You were staring at Pike, with a gun on his hand pointed at Lincoln’s head. And then you saw Kane with his hand on Octavia’s shoulder. Octavia was crying, her eyes red. You wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but you couldn’t. Cause after Lincoln, it was your turn. You were so focused on Octavia that you trembled when you heard a gunshot and looked over to where Lincoln was, just in time to see him falling, blood everywhere. Suddenly, the tears that had been threatening to fall for a while, finally did and you started screaming.

“Lincoln. Nou. Ai laik going gon frag op Yu pike. Ai hate Yu.”

But before you could do anything you were grabbed and forced to kneel on the same place Lincoln was before they dragged him out. Pike had a familiar smirk on his face. He was clearly enjoying this. You looked over to where Octavia and Kane were, but this time Kane was holding Octavia. He locked eyes with you with a sad look, as if he was begging you to do something. 

“Any last words?”

Pike asked you, what he probably asked Lincoln. You were disgusted by him . You looked to your father again. Tears were running down his face as he tried to run to you, but Indra wouldn’t let him.

“ Ai na hod in Yu feva.”

And you heard a gunshot. But you didn’t feel anything. Instead, Pike fell on the floor and Bellamy was pointing a gun at him. 

“Bellamy.”

Bellamy ran over to you and hugged you. He grabbed your hand and you two started running away, hearing gunshots that missed you for inches. When you were finally safe, you and Bellamy stopped running. 

“You saved me.”

“I love you.”


End file.
